<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath by Starship_Spectacle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142596">The Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle'>Starship_Spectacle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate - Freeform, Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Kirby fights Marx in Smash Ultimate?</p><p>Said purple haired magician finds himself in the process of healing from the wounds.</p><p>But can he heal from it internally?</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>This is a REALLY gross and old oneshot I had laying about because I kept envisioning the angst after the whole Marx boss fight was revealed in SSBU. I was originally planning to make it a series and continue off of this but I feel like that'd take too long. So, while you're all waiting for actually decent writing I'll just plop this one down :') Hope you all don't mind some mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirby/Mark | Marx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>The Aftermath</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The light was blinding. White bright lights against a white, bright ceiling. There was no sense of understanding or comprehension at first. Nothing but a blank space, a missing point in time and pain. The pain was the second thing he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, disoriented and dizzy, the magician started to slowly realize the state he was in. Paralyzed, as if a whole world fell on him. What was this place? He didn't recognize it, but once his vision stopped blurring, it was apparent that this was..</p><p> </p><p>A hospital room?</p><p> </p><p>A small, confused groan left his mouth. What the hell was this? What happened? His mind shot back and forth with no results. Did he get attacked? Was there some sort of incident? Ah.. When will the world stop spinning?</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>A voice broke him out of his daze. It was a familiar one. Marx turned to look, only gaining the same pain, responding with a wince.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, don't hurt yourself!” The visitor had a clear expression of worry on his face. Familiar pink hair and star adorned clothing were present. <em> It's him.. </em></p><p> </p><p>“....K-Kirby..?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it's me..” The Star Warrior approached cautiously, with a small smile. Concern was still over his expression. “Uh.. How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling..” The magician seemed to have forgotten he was on a hospital bed once the other had started speaking to him. Marx looked down. What was he supposed to feel? Hurt, this was painful as hell. But what could he say? Maybe he could ask what happened. </p><p> </p><p>“You don't need to answer that.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah?” Marx perked up a bit, trying not to move much. Kirby himself seemed to look down. “That was a dumb question…” The pink haired male responded, voice quieter, barely above a murmur.</p><p> </p><p>The mere gesture could have made a million planets shake in fear and worry, such fear was struck into the injured's heart. </p><p> </p><p>“You're okay now though. That's all that matters!” He seemed to look back at him, a bit more cheerful than the previous motion. Maybe in an attempt to fix the heavy air in the room. This wasn't going to be overlooked, however.</p><p> </p><p>Kirby glanced to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He probably knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“..Where is this..?” A proper sentence finally fell out of his mouth. Eyes shifting once more to the ceiling and then to the walls. The visitor shifted a bit. “You're in the Care Center.. It's usually used for competitors but after what happened, you really needed some wrapping up..”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>With this, the Star Warrior was quiet. Expression starting to fade. “It's.. Nothing you should worry about..” That was a lie. They both knew it. Anyone in this room would have known it. The bombshell was already dropped and now just waiting to burst.</p><p> </p><p>Marx just blinked back in return, looking down once more. His arms were wrapped up, so was the rest of his body by what he could infer.. He hasn't felt this kind of pain since-</p><p> </p><p>“...Please.. Just.. Stay calm. I don't know what to tell you..” It seems as though the visitor noticed it. Marx's mind started to run less coherently. <em> This can't be.. Can it? </em></p><p> </p><p>“What happened…?” He repeated, voice hoarse. Kirby didn't want to answer. He didn't want to say it. However, he was left no choice..</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't you.. You didn't mean for this.. It wasn't your fault..”</p><p> </p><p>It was just as he feared.</p><p> </p><p>“Please understand-” Kirby looked at him, starry blue eyes pleading somewhat. “I'm not here to blame you for anything. I know you're probably going to be really upset over this but.. Don't be.”</p><p> </p><p>Marx blinked, avoiding eye contact. The seed in his stomach grew into a viny pit. It felt horrible. This wasn't something he anticipated or wanted. He specifically made a promise. To Kirby, to Nova. His voice came out once more, still riddled with unsurety.</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt you again.. Didn't I?” </p><p> </p><p>Though Marx himself looked worse for wear, Kirby was usually good at hiding his scars and injuries. If they really did fight again.. Then there had to be a fresh wound somewhere under those bright clothes. Possibly more.. The mere thought almost made the magician wretch. The fact that it could've been inflicted by him-</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't you.” The other male insisted on reassuring him. Now sounding tired as opposed to upset. His hand was wrapped tightly around his necklace, seeking some sort of comfort from it. “You didn't want this.. I know..” This prompted the purple haired male to stay quiet once more.</p><p> </p><p>“...I just wanted to see if you were really okay..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did he have such a knack for using the words that hurt the most? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marx glanced away a few more times, Kirby was gone by then. Out the door. Gone. Back to being in a miserable, lonely room. Back to the dull whiteness of it all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I did nothing wrong. I don't even remember it.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But why did he still feel like this? Like something was torn out… like some way or another, this was all still wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry..” Was all he could think of saying, but it was too late now. The other already went out the door as he whispered it. If he wasn't attached to this horrid medical equipment, Marx would've ran out after him to apologize. Hell, he could do it now!</p><p> </p><p>However..</p><p> </p><p>“Ack-” A slight nudge and he still couldn't get up without the suffering. The inability to move only frustrated him further, now starting to force himself through the agony. No. He wasn't going to let this go! He wasn't going to mess this up, not again.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up made him feel like he was being torn apart. Yep. These were the usual effects after a fight with Kirby. The agony and temporary immobility were predictable, but the quick collapse after struggling to get off of the hospital bed? Not something he put much thought into.</p><p> </p><p>“D-damn it..” Against the cold floor was a <em> thud </em>. Face to the ground, tubes or wires of some sort still attached to his arm and a nearby IV. His whole body started to ache even more. What even made him think this was a good idea? Maybe the stinging in the back of his brain was to blame. “I.. guess I really c-can't..”</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after, what seemed to be a doctor hurried in to pick him up off the floor, carefully placing Marx back on the bed. His pained and groaned complaints didn't quite help. Some others seemed to stand at the doorway. None of them looked familiar..</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was examined or something. It went by neither quickly nor slowly. His mind was elsewhere. No longer focusing on the strange mustachioed man who was checking on him. No longer caring about the other glancing passersby. Marx didn't speak for the rest of the time. Even when he was asked a question by the doctor, he just responded with a nod or head shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Just a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor left the room after writing on a clipboard. Possibly to “report” something. Great.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Half an hour passed…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marx struggled to keep his eyes open. He was more tired now than he was earlier.. However, before he could lose consciousness, there was a knock on the door before it opened. Some of the same people from before came in. They were.. Peculiar. Then again, by what he could remember, this place was an attraction to powerful beings.. Hell, Kirby and the others were here.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor came in with them. There were murmurs among the ones who stood outside. Some unclear grunts accompanied with clearer “is this him?” type of questions. If he could, the magician would have sunk into the ground. First day here and he already gained a reputation.. As if anything could get worse..</p><p> </p><p>“No I don't think he's a newcomer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? He looks like he could be.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way, did you see him back there? Scary!”</p><p> </p><p>Even better, they were talking about him right in front of him! Great! He was close to growling before the same doctor started to shoo the competitors out. Some, upon closer inspection, had patches and bandages.. Hopefully <em> those </em> had nothing to do with Marx.</p><p> </p><p>“So sorry for that.” The doctor rubbed his head with a sigh. “They tend to get excited.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to have a worn out, somewhat foreign accent. Possibly not as strong as it used to be. Marx just kept quiet. Something he rarely ever did.</p><p> </p><p>This situation? He hated it. He hated it with every inch of his being.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry. We'll get ya fixed up in no time! That Dharkon attack sure did a number on you, but you're fine now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dharkon? Marx showed some change in expression for once, a look of confusion was what he gave the doctor during the exchange. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. You aren't familiar? That's alright. Imma clear that up for you then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>------------------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Walking down the halls. A few glances went his way. Things were calm now.. They were fine. It'd take a bit for the victims of the earlier events to heal but that was okay..</p><p> </p><p>Many other competitors gathered with those they knew. The other people from their respective realms. This whole universal mess has been going on for a while. It's been about a week since the beings of light and darkness were destroyed. Many were still affected. The Star Warrior and his companions knew that well.</p><p> </p><p>Kirby wasn't headed anywhere in particular. Maybe just walking around to clear his mind. Body and head aching, maybe he should go to his room and rest as was recommended by the other fighters. Including Dedede and Meta Knight.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully when this was all over.. When everyone is sent back to their worlds, everything will be better. The Heir sure wasn't going to let this get in the way of the following events. This universe only appeared about every four years.. He hoped that this obstruction wouldn't affect this world or the others any further..</p><p> </p><p>But in reality, it was seldom surprising to the Star Warrior. It was just another catastrophe that had to be solved. Like all of them.. It didn't mean much now that he looked back at it. It shouldn't have been too surprising to the others either..</p><p> </p><p><em> How stuck in my head am I? </em> Kirby held a hand to his forehead, realizing that he had been sweating. His head was warm for some reason. Overheating? No. The temperature was adequate here.. He couldn't have a fever, he rarely ever got sick..</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You okay? You look hella stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirby turned to see one of his fellow competitors. A black haired teen with a red baseball cap and a signature striped shirt. The Star Warrior seemed a bit relieved, placing his hand back by his side. “Oh.. Hey Ness.”</p><p> </p><p>Ness blinked a few times, sticking his hands in his pocket. “You didn't answer my question, man.” It was possible he was watching Kirby or his psychic power picked up on the tension. Ness was one of the first fighters he's met. He didn't change much by the looks of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine. Thanks for asking.”</p><p> </p><p>The psychic stared.</p><p> </p><p>“...maybe I'm a bit tired..”</p><p> </p><p>Ness still didn't move. Clearly waiting for the answer he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“...Maybe I'm not…” Kirby looked away from his gaze. Blue eyes lowering. “...you're not stopping until I tell you. Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know the answer to that, K.” The psychic adjusted his cap, using the nickname he's given Kirby since these tournaments have started.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. Maybe I don't feel too good now, but everything's going to be fine. I'm just a bit worried, okay?” The pink haired male gave a smile.. Usually they're more convincing. “Really?” Of course he was going to be persistent. “You could definitely use a break and rework your face a bit. Sad isn't a nice look on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sad? Who said I was sad?? I'm fine! People are getting healed and everyone's reuniting.. I-I'm not sad!” His tone definitely betrayed him. The psychic shook his head, sighing. “I'm not having that. You know you can't lie to me, dude. This stuff's unhealthy. Like, really unhealthy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Kirby rubbed the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet I'm sounding a bit forcy.” Ness shifted a bit. “But maybe you should try to let someone talk to you about this for once.” The Star Warrior still tried to find something to say. “It's just a suggestion.” The black haired male finally turned away, dark purple eyes directed elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. I'll deal with it.. Thanks though..”</p><p> </p><p>“It's no prob, K. Just know that we're worrying about you too. Don't forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>“...hey Ness?”</p><p> </p><p>The psychic turned back. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you call your family today?”</p><p> </p><p>He readjusted his cap. Looking up for a moment before glancing at Kirby.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's good.” The Star Warrior regained himself a bit. The psychic seemed to give him a small smile. “Well. Don't let me stop ya. See ya around.” He walked away, turning a nearby corner.</p><p> </p><p>Kirby stood there for a few moments. Blinking his eyes open and closed a few times. They didn't sting as much as they did moments ago. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a really old thing I just randomly wrote down one day. I'm hoping it wasn't too bad compared to some of my other writing though. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>